


i will fly with (no hope) no fear

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [28]
Category: Original Work, Tomoka - Fandom
Genre: Except Jack, Gen, everyone is dead!, haha loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Something about two roads in the woods. Something about taking the one nobody liked. Something about accidentally-on-purpose-who-am-i-kidding-it-was-totally-on-purpose killing your brother's boyfriend.





	i will fly with (no hope) no fear

Lily reached over, punching Jack's shoulder gently. “Hey, buddy. It’s okay.” He crossed his arms, turning away from his sister. “Oh c'mon. You can't possibly still be pissed. The ocean was like two weeks ago.”

Jack huffed. “So what? We keep messing up.” Silently, he added  _ Mostly you _ . Lily rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up. Besides, we're still on a mission. Soon as we finally get back, Arsym’ll be happy.” Jack scoffed.

“Who cares if Arsym’s happy,” he muttered. Lily shoved him, laughing. “Jack!” “S’true.” 

They continued arguing.

{...}

Jack hit his head against the wall, over and over.  _ Stupid stupid stupid dumb _ . Hearing grumbling from his captive, he turned around and rubbed his head. Soso was stirring ahead of him, disoriented. 

He let her go. His head hurt.

{...}

Lily shoved him.  _ Get up! Get up get up get up get up! _ Jack was still sobbing, bent over the bodies. Lily frowned.

She grabbed him and stood up, letting his friends pull him towards to the ship. He was stumbling, shocked and pitiful. As he was pulled into the ship, Lily waved.  _ See ya, you little loser.  _ After a moment's hesitation, she added  _ Love you _ . 

Lily shivered, the wind from the ship washing over her body. It felt pretty disgusting, to be eaten by wolves, but y’know. All part of the daily job.

She stared down at the other guy. He was still shuddering, bleeding out. Lily felt bad for piercing his lung. Heart would be much better. Jack had obviously liked this guy, which meant he (probably) didn't deserve to die so slowly.

Lily knelt down, reaching out towards the knife. Her fingers met the handle, and phased through it. She shivered, flickering. Standing, she cursed.  _ Damn it. _

She walked away, her hair billowing over her shoulders. If you squinted, you could see a girl in the faint light. Blood spread across her back, spiraling out from a knife. It trickled down her arms, dripping onto the ground. 

Somewhere above her, above the dying man, above the planet, was a boy crying and mumbling about going back. His mind felt far too empty.

**Author's Note:**

> lilys a shitty person but i love her whoops


End file.
